helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Venues
Hello! Project have played at many concert venues since the groups began. Aichi-ken Geijutsu Gekijou Dai Hall Aichi-ken Geijutsu Gekijou Dai Hall (愛知県芸術劇場　大ホール) AKA Aichi Arts Center in Aichi prefecture. Capacity: 2,500 Website Wikipedia: English, Japanese Fukuoka Shinmin Kaikan Fukuoka Shinmin Kaikan (福岡市民会館) AKA Fukuoka Civic Hall in Fukuoka prefecture. Capacity: 1,770 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Gunma Beishia Bunka Hall Dai Hall Gunma Beishia Bunka Hall Dai Hall (ベイシア文化ホール大ホール) in Gunma prefecture. Capacity: 1,997 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Harmony Hall Zama Dai Hall Harmony Hall Zama Dai Hall (ハーモニーホール座間　大ホール) AKA 座間市立市民文化会館 in Kanagawa prefecture. Capacity: 1,310 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Hibiya Yaon (日比谷野音) * Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ Hiroshima Bunka Gakuen HBG Hall Hiroshima Bunka Gakuen HBG Hall (広島文化学園HBGホール) AKA Hiroshima-shi Bunka Kouryuu Kaikan (広島市文化交流会館) in Hiroshima prefecture. Capacity: 2,001 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Houzan Hall Houzan Hall (宝山ホール) AKA Kagoshima-ken Bunka Center (鹿児島県文化センター) in Kagoshima prefecture. Capacity: 1,612 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Ibaraki Kenritsu Kenmin Bunka Center Dai Hall Ibaraki Kenritsu Kenmin Bunka Center Dai Hall (茨城県立県民文化センター大ホール) in Ibaraki prefecture. Capacity: 1,514 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Kawaguchi Lilia Main Hall Kawaguchi Lilia Main Hall (川口リリアメインホール) AKA Kawaguchi Sougou Bunka Center (川口総合文化センター) in Saitama prefecture. Capacity: 2,002 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Kawaguchiko Stellar Theater Kawaguchiko Stellar Theater (河口湖ステラシアター) in Yamanishi prefecture. Capacity: 3,000 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Kanazawa Eight Hall Kanazawa Eight Hall (金沢Eight Hall) in Ishikawa prefecture. Capacity: 500 Website Kishiwada Shiritsu Namikiri Hall Kishiwada Shiritsu Namikiri Hall (岸和田市立浪切ホール) in Osaka prefecture. Capacity: 1,552 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Kobe Kokusai Kaikan Kokusai Hall Kobe Kokusai Kaikan Kokusai Hall (神戸国際会館こくさいホール) in Hyogo prefecture. Capacity: 2,112 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Kochi X-pt. Kochi X-pt. (高知X-pt．) AKA Kochi Cross Point in Kochi prefecture. Capacity: 500 Website Morioka Shimin Bunka Hall Morioka Shimin Bunka Hall (盛岡市民文化ホール) in Iwate prefecture. Capacity: 1,510 Website Nakano Sun Plaza Nakano Sun Plaza (中野サンプラザ) is a hotel in Nakano, Tokyo. The hotel includes a concert hall, the Nakano Sun Plaza Hall. Built in 1973, this concert hall seats 2,222 people and attracts performers from around the world Nakano, Tokyo Capacity - 2,222 Website - Here * W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Natsu ~HIGH SCORE!~ * Hello! Project 2008 Winter Live DVD Box * Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ * Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ * Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ * Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ * Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ * Berryz Koubou 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest!~ * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ * Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live * Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ * Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ * Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ * Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ * Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ * ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru Natsu 2012 ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special * Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ * Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ * Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ * Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ * Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ * Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ * Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ * ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ NHK Osaka Hall NHK Osaka Hall (NHK大阪ホール) in Osaka prefecture. Capacity: 1,417 Website Wikipedia: English, Japanese Niigata Prefectural Civic Center Dai Hall Niigata Prefectural Civic Center Dai Hall (新潟県民会館　大ホール) in Niigata prefecture. Capacity: 1,730 Website Wikipedia: English, Japanese Nippon Budokan The Nippon Budoukan (日本武道館) is a large music venue and martial arts hall in the center of Tokyo. The Budoukan was originally built for use in the 1964 Summer Olympics, as a Judo Arena. Chiyoda, Tokyo Capacity - 20,000 Website - Here *Morning Musume Live Hatsu no Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Berryz Koubou 10th Year Anniversary Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Forest Hall Nippon Tokushutogyo Shimin Kaikan Forest Hall (日本特殊陶業市民会館フォレストホール) AKA NTK Hall in Aichi prefecture. Capacity: 2,291 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Nitori Bunka Hall Nitori Bunka Hall (ニトリ文化ホール) AKA Sapporo Geijutsu Bunka Noyakata (さっぽろ芸術文化の館) in Hokkaido prefecture. Capacity: 2,300 Website Wikipedia: English, Japanese Okayama Shinmin Kaikan Okayama Shinmin Kaikan (岡山市民会館) AKA Okayama Civic Hall in Okayama prefecture. Capacity: 1,718 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Olympus Hall Hachiouji Olympus Hall Hachiouji (オリンパスホール八王子) AKA Hachiouji Shimin Kaikan (八王子市民会館) in Tokyo prefecture. Capacity: 2,021 Website Wikipedia: Japanese ORIX Theater ORIX Theater (オリックス劇場) in Osaka prefecture. Capacity: 2,400 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Osaka Kyocera Dome Osaka Kyocera Dome (大阪ドーム) is a baseball stadium in Osaka. The dome is also one of the 5 big domes in Japan. Nishi, Osaka Capacity - 50,000 Website - Here * Hello! Project Daiundōkai (November 3, 2002) * Hello! Project Sports Festival 2003 (November 16, 2003) Pacifico Yokohama Denshi Hall (パシフィコ横浜 展示ホール) Website * Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ * Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ * Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ Pacifico Yokohama Kokuritsu Dai Hall Pacifico Yokohama Kokuritsu Dai Hall (パシフィコ横浜国立大ホール) in Kanagawa prefecture. Capacity: 5,002 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Saitama Super Arena Saitama Super Arena (さいたまスーパーアリーナ) is a multi-purpose arena in Saitama, on the outskirts of Tokyo. The arena has the possibility to range its seating capacity from 5,000 seats to 37,000 seats, depending on the requirements. Saitama, Saitama Capacity - 37,000 Website - Here * Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" * Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ * Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ Sendai Izumiti 21 Dai Hall Sendai Izumiti 21 Dai Hall (仙台イズミティ21大ホール) AKA Sendai-shi Izumi Bunka Souzou Center (仙台市泉文化創造センター) in Miyagi prefecture. Capacity: 1,456 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Sendai Sunplaza Hall Sendai Sunplaza Hall (仙台サンプラザホール) in Miyagi prefecture. Capacity: 2,710 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Shizuoka Shinmin Bunka Kaikan Dai Hall Shizuoka Shinmin Bunka Kaikan Dai Hall (静岡市民文化会館　大ホール) AKA Shizuoka City Culture Hall in Shizuoka prefecture. Capacity: 1,968 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Shunan-shi Bunka Kaikan Shunan-shi Bunka Kaikan (周南市文化会館) in Yamaguchi prefecture. Capacity: 1,800 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Sunport Hall Takamatsu Dai Hall Sunport Hall Takamatsu Dai Hall (サンポートホール高松　大ホール) AKA Takamatsu-shi Bunka Geijutsu Hall (松市文化芸術ホール) in Kagawa prefecture. Capacity: 1,500 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Takamatsu Olive Hall Takamatsu Olive Hall (高松オリーブホール) in Kagawa prefecture. Capacity: 350 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Tokyo Dome Tokyo Dome (東京ドーム) is a large dome in Tokyo. The dome is surrounded by Tokyo Dome City. The Dome is home to the Yomiuri Giants, and is host to many sporting and musical events. The dome is also one of the 5 big domes in Japan. Bunkyo, Tokyo Capacity - 42,000 Website - Here * Hello! Project Sports Festival 2003 (November 22, 2003) Tokyo Dome City Hall Tokyo Dome City Hall is a small scale hall used for many sports events, fashion shows, circuses and concerts. The Tokyo Dome City Hall is located in Tokyo Dome City, and should not be confused with Tokyo Dome. Tokyo Dome City Hall is also known as JCB Hall. Tokyo Dome City, Tokyo Capacity - 3,100 Website - Here *Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ Toyama MAIRO Toyama MAIRO (富山MAIRO) in Toyama prefecture. Website Toyota Stadium Toyota Stadium (豊田スタジアム) is a 45,000 seat retractable roof stadium in Toyota, Aichi Prefecture, Japan. It was built in 2001 and is often used as home to the J. League club Nagoya Grampus. Toyota, Aichi Capacity - 45,000 Website - * Hello! Project Sports Festival 2004 (November 14, 2004) Utsunomiya-shi Bunka Kaikan Dai Hall Utsunomiya-shi Bunka Kaikan Dai Hall (宇都宮市文化会館大ホール) in Tochigi prefecture. Capacity: 2,000 Website Wikipedia: English, Japanese Yamagin Hall (Yamagata-ken Kenmin Kaikan) Yamagin Hall (Yamagata-ken Kenmin Kaikan) (やまぎんホール（山形県県民会館）) in Yamagata prefecture. Capacity: 1,700 Website Wikipedia: Japanese Yokohama Arena Yokohama Arena (横浜アリーナ) is an indoor arena located in Yokohama, Japan. The capacity of the arena is 17,000 and was opened in 1989. The arena was modeled after US sports venue Madison Square Garden in New York City. Yokohama, Yokohama Capacity - 17,000 Website - Here * Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ * Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ * Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ * Berryz Kobo & C-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ * Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ Yoyogi National Stadium Yoyogi National Gymnasium (国立代々木競技場) is an arena in Yoyogi Park, Tokyo, Japan which is famous for its suspension roof design. The arena holds 13,291 people (9,079 stand seats, 4,124 arena seats and 88 "royal box" seats) and is now primarily used for ice hockey, futsal and basketball. Shibuya, Tokyo Capacity - 13,291 Website - * Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! * Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ * Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ Category:Arenas Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts Category:C-ute Concerts Category:S/mileage Concerts